In Your Blood
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Zambanza's life hangs in the balance, the Tickle Monster pull off a last minute miracle.


**Here's another awesome story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please! :)**

* * *

Rachel and the others were increasingly concerned. Zambanza had been sick for a few days and it looked like she was getting worse. Her purple eyes were pulsing and she looked like her skin was turning purple too!

"What's happening to her?" Shocks gasped.

"I don't know. But we need help," Frankenstrike said. "I've run tests and it looks like her blood has been going through some changes."

"What kind of changes?" Rachel asked.

"It is difficult to say…but it looks…strange." He said, now showing them a view of it on the large screen. It looked like small purple traces were running through her blood and they were growing larger. "Those purple specks are strengthening her blood, but it is becoming overbearing for her."

"What does this mean?" Hope asked worriedly.

"It means that if this growth doesn't stop…Zambanza won't make it…" the scientist said gravely.

"We've got to do something then! Now!" Shocks panicked.

Rachel then closed her eyes, calling for a friend through her mind. Within a second, Jocu arrived and was briefed on everything! He nodded and walked over to Zambanza. But the moment he saw her, his eyes widened in shock and then he began sniffing her.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"She's giving off a very familiar scent…this is something I haven't seen in centuries." Jocu said.

"What is it? Tell us," Hope prodded.

Jocu turned to them and took a deep breath. "When we were at war with the Nitians centuries ago, they tried everything they could to find ways to beat us. They even went so far as to steal blood samples from some of us. Jape was one that they got a sample from during the battle. When we stormed their castle, we destroyed most of what they took. But to keep their work from being destroyed, they hid some of their samples on Earth. They even went so far as to inject unborn children with them! Their plan was to hide the stolen blood in humans and retrieve it later when they thought we had given up. The problem was that the humans' blood absorbed the stolen blood and they could never get it back after that. But the horror was that humans cannot live with Lauhinian blood for too long. As those people got older, they never grew to old age because eventually our blood became overbearing and destroyed them if we didn't catch it in time. That is part of the reason why our species can never mate with humans." Jocu explained.

Everyone stared in shock and disbelief! Jocu nodded gravely and continued.

"Zambanza is reacting exactly how some of the other children did when we found out that some had stolen Lauhinian blood in their systems. Not only that, but she has Jape's blood in her!" Jocu said.

"WHAT?!" Hope gasped.

"How do you know?!" Rachel panicked.

"It's my scent…" a deep voice responded. Everyone turned and saw Jape walk in and look at Zambanza with a concerned look. "She has my blood flowing through her veins. That would explain her purple eyes and now her purplish skin and weak condition."

"But I thought her eyes turned that way due to magic," Hope said.

"No…my blood is flowing through her so it changed her DNA. Zambanza's birth mother must have been injected with my blood before she was born and before she abandoned Zambanza at the orphanage." Jape said.

"So all of this happened before she became Zombozo's protégé?" Shocks asked.

"Yes. It must have for her to have my blood in her. But there is no time to lose…I must extract it or she will perish before dawn," Jape said.

"How will you do that?" Frankenstrike asked.

"Magic. I will absorb her energy for a straight two hours…it will be painful for both of us, but this is the only way to make sure that she doesn't perish," Jape said, now gently picking up Zambanza and laying her on his chest. He then looked at everyone. "Everyone please keep your distance…no matter what happens…do NOT come any closer than three yards."

And with that, he levitated in an Indian style fashion and had Zambanza in his arms.

"W-What's going on?" the clown girl asked weakly.

"Let's just say my DNA has made you ill young one. We will work it out…just remain calm and hold my hand when it hurts," Jape said calmly. Zambanza nodded, not sure of what was happening, but knew it was for her own good.

For the first few minutes, they were silent. But after 30 mintues, Jape began a low growl and Zambanza began to moan in pain.

"It hurts…" she said.

"Yes, I know," he said through gritted teeth, now gently placing a clawed hand over her heart as he continued to extract his blood through magic.

"Why does it hurt them?!" Shocks asked, now terrified at seeing them both hiss in pain.

"They are interconnected for the moment; they feel each other's pain through Jape's blood." Jocu explained.

Within a second, Jape let out a sharp yell of pain and Zambanza started screaming!

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" She yelled.

"Just hold on a bit longer," Jape said, now closing his eyes.

"I have to help my baby!" Hope said, now going closer but Rachel and Frankenstrike held her back.

"NO! If you interrupt, it could ruin everything! Jape will help her!" Rachel said, secretly hoping that all of this was a good idea!

After two hours, it stopped. Jape levitated back down to the floor and he weakly held the girl in his arms. Jape was sweating from head to toe, but Zambanza looked back to normal. Well…normal for a clown girl. As she opened her eyes, she looked up at the exhausted Lauhinian.

"Jape…you saved my life," she said, now reaching up and hugging him.

"Of course. I can't have something as wonderful as my blood in a mere human," he teased. But she only giggled; she knew that was his way of saying thankyou. "You are welcome my little one

," he whispered. He then turned to the others.

"She is well. She should be just fine now." He said, now letting her down. But everyone noticed her eyes were still purple.

"What does that mean? Is she still ok?" Shocks asked, now picking her up and hugging her to him protectively.

"Yes. My DNA simply changed her eye color since it has been in her system a bit. She is fine now." Jape grinned.

"We can't thank you enough Jape. You saved her life!" Rachel said, now running and hugging him, as did all of the others!

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Hope said, now hugging him so tightly. Jape only nuzzled her kindly back.

"Well done Jape…well done," Jocu smiled warmly.

"But of course. Why there is no other hero greater than me," Jape said, now running his hands through his hair. Everyone just rolled their eyes playfully at his comment.

But as they all celebrated and hugged Zambanza, what they didn't see was a small streak of blonde hair slowly form in Zambanza's purple and black hair. What did it mean? A small reminder that she had a connection with certain purple Lauhinian, the one who saved her life.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Yes, Lauhinian blood can be toxic to humans over time, but if caught in time…the human can be saved. Luckily they have the brothers and their family always watching over them all! :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Another awesome story, Amiga! And I asked Goldie and she'll do my request for me! :)**


End file.
